Guardians (Suspended until further notice)
by Dragon-Federation
Summary: With a promise to find and reunite with his beloved, Aldwyn, an archfiend who had taken the form of a fox, unintentionally becomes entangled with the lives of a certain fox & bunny duo after he mistakes the latter for his lover's reincarnation. To make things complicated, creatures from his realm suddenly began appearing which may pose a threat to the lives of his new friends.


Prologue

In a snow covered forest within the land of Paradiso, a black winged vulpine-like creature was kneeling on the ground while tearfully cradling a limp and motionless lagomorph-like creature in his arms.

"This is all my fault." the vulpine wept as he tighten his grip. "If only I never left you alone I could've been here to protect you." he said, cursing himself for his mistake.

The vulpine had set out that morning to spread his wings for a bit when he suddenly heard the lagomorph screamed prompting him to rush back only to see her bloodied form on the ground surrounded by three angels with swords stained with her blood. He flew into a fit of rage and mercilessly killed two of them while the last one somehow managed to escape.

The lagomorph mustered what little strength she had left and placed a paw on the vulpine's mournful face making him look at her. "Aldwyn, please don't blame yourself for what happened." she weakly said. "I was the one who has careless enough to lower my guard." she winced from the pain of her wounds.

The vulpine nuzzled the lagomorph's head as his tears flowed down his face. He was one of the most powerful archfiends in all of Inferno, yet here he was powerless to do anything to save the life of his beloved. All he can do for the fatally wounded lagomorph was to stay by her side until her imminent end comes.

"I feel so useless." the vulpine whispered, gritting his fangs, before his ears shot up when he heard the sound of wings beating towards them. He initially thought it was that angel who escaped earlier but, it was highly unlike cause there was no way the angel would return after seeing what the vulpine did to his cohorts.

The vulpine slowly turned to where the sound was coming from and saw a radiant dragon-like creature with six majestic white feathered wings descending from the sky. The vulpine was fully aware of who this creature was and clutched the lagomorph protectively closer to his body. "What's the ruler of Paradiso doing here all by himself?" he wondered as his gaze was still locked on their unexpected company.

The dragon landed a fair distance from the two and frowned at the sight before him. He began to approach the vulpine and lagomorph when the former snarled at him. "Please, do not be alarmed young demon." he spoke with a soft voice. "I have no intention of causing any of you harm." he assured, taking a few steps forward. "I wish to see what I can do to help and rectify the actions of a misguided few."

The vulpine stared as he couldn't believe what the dragon just said. "Wait, you mean you don't have anything to do with those angels who attacked her?" he asked, wanting to get the facts straight.

"Yes, young one." the dragon answered with sadden tone. "They had acted on their own accord without my knowledge." he continued before noticing the lifeless remains of two angels at a nearby tree. "It would seemed it didn't end well for two of them."

The vulpine was still conflicted about whether to trust the dragon or not, but this could be his only option if he wanted to save the lagomorph's life. "Al... Alright." he reluctantly said as he loosened his protective grip on the lagomorph. "I'll place my faith in you, Grand Seraph."

The dragon knelt down in front of the vulpine and assessed the lagomorph's condition. He held out his claws over her body, while radiating a golden glow, before he grimaced at what he inferred from her injuries. "It's worst than I thought." he spoke with a tone regret. "Her wounds are far too deep for even me to heal. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to stop her from bleeding."

The vulpine's heart was crushed after hearing that even the Grand Seraph, the most powerful entity in all of Paradiso if not, in all of existence, was also powerless to save the life of his beloved. He sobbed and once again tightly held the lagomorph close to him.

The dragon looked at the broken vulpine with sympathy before moving one of his claws on the vulpine's shoulder. "It's true that I can't heal her, but that doesn't mean I don't know of another way to save her." he said, gaining the attention of the vulpine. "However, I must warn you that there's a probability you may never see her again."

The vulpine stared at the dragon with uncertainty in his eyes. "Can I ask what this alternative is?" he reluctantly inquired.

The dragon took a deep breath and answered. "I'm sure you're aware of a unique ability that I and my infernal counterpart possess which allows us to enable someone to live on despite losing their original physical form."

It didn't take long for the vulpine to realize what the Grand Seraph was proposing. "Reincarnation?" he said with a tone of disbelief.

The dragon only nodded in response.

The vulpine glanced at the still form of lagomorph before nuzzling her head. He didn't want to be separated with her, but he didn't want to lose her completely either. After pondering for a bit, he finally made his decision. "Grand Seraph, I'll accept your offer."

"Are you sure, young demon?" the dragon asked, wanting confirmation.

The vulpine nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." he said, confidently.

With that, the dragon placed a claw on the lagomorph and began to engulf her in a golden light.

The vulpine smiled and caressed his beloved's face one last time. "I don't know how long it would take me, but I promise you that I would never stop looking for you until you're safely back in my arms again." he vowed.

The lagomorph weakly smiled back. "And you can be sure that I'll always wait for you." she said.

The two leaned at each other to share one final kiss before the lagomorph's body was completely engulfed in the light and dispersed into small particles.

The vulpine couldn't help but to weep again as he watched as the particles fade away into the sky. "I'll see you on the other side my dear angel."

* * *

Note: I finally finished the prologue's rewrite. I hope it's better than the original.


End file.
